


Still Life

by ClaireOMack82



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Drawing, F/M, Feels, Fluff, Porn With Plot, Teaching, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 05:37:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8150996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireOMack82/pseuds/ClaireOMack82
Summary: Steve has always loved to draw. it reminds him of a time when things were much simpler. Now he wants to draw Natasha but he is afraid too ask, thinking that it might ruin the working relationship they had built up over the last year. sometimes however things don't go the way you expect them too.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This story was a request from LoveLustnSin, I was happy to oblige. wanting to have a story about Steve the artist and Natasha as his model was something I have read before. I felt I could bring a new twist on this idea. I hope it ended up the way you wanted. Thank you for the request X.

Steve had been working on his art again, it had been a long, and somewhat monotonous week at SHEILD. Mostly tracking down leads, and taking out minor HYDRA agents, too get closer to the ones at the top. So far all his and Natasha's efforts had proved fruitless. One dead end leading to another. He needed to focus on something else.

Steve was absorbed in his pencil sketch of the cat that sat everyday, on the windowsill of the apartment opposite his own. He had been worried about drawing it at first, thinking the owners might think he was spying on them. He soon came too realise that these particular people didn't seem to care one way or another. Their curtains were often open, even when they were being intimate, changing, or even strutting around half dressed. He was sure at this point that these guys were almost inviting a little voyeurism. 

Not that Steve ever would do that, at least not on purpose. As he rendered the Cats eyes, giving them shading and definition, the cat seemed to look up, not at him, but something behind him. Steve turned wondering what the cat could have seen, to then jump off his chair. Knocking it to the ground as he tripped over the leg in his haste to stand.

“Natasha.” Steve said a warning in his tone as he placed his hand over his eyes and rubbed them deeply.

“Sorry didn't mean to startle you, I did knock, but when I got no answer I grew concerned. We are on HYDRA'S most wanted list you know.” Natasha said looking anything but concerned now, as she bent down and picked the chair up from where it had fallen. Steve could not help but let his eyes wonder across her body. It was becoming a habit he really should break.

Neither gentlemanly, nor very Captain like, Steve had found his eyes appraising Natasha Romanoff more times of late. It started with just a general appreciation of an attractive woman, but as they became closer. He found himself looking at her more and more often. Not only to admire her physical form, but also to gain tiny details about her moods, and what she was thinking. For Natasha was not the worlds most open person. While he respected that, and kept his counsel on asking her too many personal questions. He couldn't help but be curious.

“So you're probably wondering why I dropped by.” Natasha said then, dropping down on the couch and making herself comfortable. It was not unusual for her to be in his apartment, they had often worked late into the night. Shared meals, and even watched a movie or two. In fact Steve had not wondered why she was here at all. He was in fact glad, and a little honoured that she would choose to spend time with him.

“Well I don't want to ruin your evening, but that last piece of intel on where Loki's staff was being kept was a load of crap. Just some lunatic, who thought he could be an Avenger, just by painting himself green, and wearing a cape. I feel like I have been on a wild goose chase, I wish these people knew what it was really like. They wouldn't be so happy if they saw all my paper work.” Natasha rambled on as Steve padded his way to the fridge and pulled out a couple of beers.

Cracking them both he handed one to Nat who graced him with a small smile, before downing half of it in a single go.

“Thanks I kind of needed that.” Natasha said her smile returning as Steve sunk down next to her on the couch, and regarded her with a questioning expression. Feeling bold he shuffled slightly getting more comfortable, effectively moving him closer to her, but still far enough away that they were not touching. In that moment he thought about asking if he could draw her, not just because she was a true beauty, but also because it would give him all the licence he would need, too stare at her for as long as he wanted.

Natasha however beat him to it, before he could muster up the courage to ask her, she was asking him a question. For a second he did not respond, having been too engrossed in his own thoughts, he had not heard her question.

“Umm sorry, I wasn't paying attention.” Steve had to admit kind of awkwardly as Natasha gave him a rueful smile before asking him again. 

“Why do you like drawing so much, I never saw the point?” Her eyes looked into his holding his gaze, she was truly interested in his answer, and Steve reached forward and pulled his sketch pad off the table, leafing through it and watching each picture flash past.

“It relaxes me, helps me focus. When I am drawing, I can block out all the noise from the day. All the reports, all the demands and orders. I can just be me, you know from before.” Steve said feeling a little exposed all of a sudden, he hadn't realised how much, until this moment, drawing meant to him.

“Will you teach me?” Natasha asked then, throwing Steve off balance once more as Natasha surprised him with the question.

“Of course.” he said, actually happy to show her something new. It was usually the other way around, and this unexpected roll reversal made Steve's spine tingle in excitement.

“What would you like to draw?” Steve said going to a blank page in his pad and choosing a variety of pencils for her to try.

“How about you?” Natasha said a small, somewhat challenging smile appearing on her face as she said it. Steve was too shocked for a moment to respond, but after snapping his mouth closed he coughed, clearing his throat and shook his head.

“I can not be the teacher and the muse, maybe we should save that for next time. Also still life is far easier than a live model, for a beginner” Steve said fighting the blush that wanted to rise onto his cheeks. 

“Fair enough, we will save the life drawing for another time, so what should I do?” Natasha said standing up and offering herself like a tailors dummy, as Steve asked her to sit on his chair and rest the pad on the small desk in front of her. He handed her the pencil, and noticed a slight shake to her hand as she rested it on the blank page. It was an odd response, but now was not the time to ask her about it.

“How about we start with something simple see the flowers on the table, why don't you draw one of those.” He said pointing to them as Natasha looked at them with her keen eyes, her hand hovering over the page, but making no move to start her drawing.

“I have to admit something, I have never done this before, I don't even know where to start.” Natasha said awkwardly. Steve knew this was a big thing for her to admit. Too anyone else it was a simple truth, but too Natasha it was like revealing a piece of her inner soul.

“It's fine I will show you.” Steve said coming around behind her and placing his hand gently over hers. He realised his mistake the moment a bolt of electricity shot down his spine. Not only because her skin felt so soft and smooth, but his position hovering over her shoulder afforded him a view down her shirt, which he was finding almost impossible to ignore.

“Just look at the object, start with an outer edge, follow it with your eyes, and let you hand guide the pencil along the line.” Steve said forcing himself to look at the largest flower in the small bunch. Moving his hand and hers, until a petal was visible on the paper. Stopping and pulling back before his body got out of hand Steve pointed to the page.

“See now keep going, let your eyes tell your hand what to do.” Steve said stepping back and taking long deep breaths. Willing his now hard cock back into submission. Fortunately Natasha seemed entirely focused on what she was doing, and had therefore not noticed his current condition.

“Hows that?” Natasha said holding up her partially drawn flower, and Steve had a hard time not laughing. It was all wiggly in places, and straight lines and angles in others. It did have a vague shape of a flower, but it wasn't exactly good.

Not wanting to discourage her however he held in his laughter, and bent down to take her hand again. This time moving it freely across the page, stopping her from pressing so hard, letting the lines flow together. Until another flower appeared, next to the one she had done before. This one was far more correct, it was softer, had more life to it and Natasha looked down at it and smiled.

“I like this, thank you Steve.” She said her face open for the first time, a genuine smile gracing her lips. Steve had to stand up quickly again. His body, already at half mast suddenly sprang back to life as she licked her lips, and pushed her hand through her hair.

“Maybe I could do one more?” Natasha said too Steve's utter relief, because he knew if she was to look at him now, he would have no good explanation for his current condition.

“Sure, do it just like I showed you, don't press too hard, and follow the lines of the flower, don't force it.” Steve said trying to stay back, but also watching her as she moved her pencil across the page, until a small flower appeared. It was far better than her first effort. Her hand now moving with effortless rhythm as she shaded in areas of the petals, and even started drawing part of the stem, and leaves. It was still a little angular, and parts of the shading were too dark, but for a second attempt it was very impressive.

“You are a fast learner.” Steve said now feeling a bit more normal as he reached down and took the pad back. Tearing out the page and handing it to Natasha.

“You should keep this.” He said as she accepted it graciously from him. Folding it up, she tucked it in the back pocket of her jeans. For some reason Steve found this to be arousing, he had no idea why, but maybe it was just the thought of her keeping something they had done together so close.

“I feel like I should do something for you maybe.” Natasha said then, walking back to his fridge and pulling out two more beers. It was obvious she intended on staying. Steve was not sure whether to jump for joy at this. Or run and hide in his bedroom.

“Don't be silly, you teach me plenty.” He said gesturing to the world in general as he took his beer from her outstretched hand. Their fingers brushed again, creating that electric tension once more. Steve wondered if he was the only one who felt it, but as he dared look up again into Natasha's eyes, he saw something in them that suggested otherwise.

“Unless of course you had something in mind?” Steve ventured feeling suddenly bold as Natasha sat back down on the couch. Her legs tucking up underneath herself as she lent back against the soft cushion.

“Nothing in particular, why solider, did you have something in mind?” Natasha said, the control of the situation now shifting back to her effortlessly, as she smirked at him and tipped her beer, drinking it slowly as she held his gaze.

“Well there was one thing, but feel free to say no.” Steve said knowing this was an opportunity he could not pass up. He may never have a better chance.

“Ok shoot.” Natasha said leaning forward, obviously interested in where this conversation was now headed.

“Could I, I mean, would you pose for me, so I can draw you.” Steve said quickly, not wanting to sound like a dirty old man, or at the same time a teenage virgin. The raised eyebrow on Natasha's face suggested she was surprised by his statement, not angry or appalled.

“Why?” she asked again surprising him, and Steve took a moment to think on his answer.

“What we do, what we have done, we see a lot of ugliness, sometimes its nice to just sit back and appreciate the beauty in life. Too capture it so that when the ugliness starts taking over, I can look at it and remind myself that everything isn't so bad.” Steve intoned, his eyes dropping from hers to look down at his own feet. He did not hear her approach, and jumped at the feel of her hand on his cheek. His eyes shot up, meeting her gaze for a second before she leaned forward and placed a tender kiss on his forehead.

“That was probably the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me.” She admitted as she stepped back and looked behind her for a suitable place to sit. She went for laying back on the couch. Legs outstretched, slightly bent at the knee as she rolled over on her side. One hand laying over her waist, the other under her head.

“Hows this?” she asked, but for a moment all Steve could do was stare. His eyes travelled over her body, taking in every line, every curve. He was already drawing her in his head, but Natasha's face remained passive. Letting him look as finally he spoke.

“Its fine.”

Sitting in his chair, Steve rubbed his hand across the blank page with a certain reverence for what he was about to do. He looked up, focusing on Natasha's face, his pencil hovering over the paper.

“Are you going to draw me like one of your French girls?” Natasha said a smile on her face as Steve caught on to the reference. They had watched Titanic only a few weeks ago, Natasha had suggested it, knowing that Steve would have been familiar with the story. He had indeed enjoyed the film, the way everything had looked so real, the characters, and even the slightly cheesy love story. The movie was a little long, and after a while Natasha had fallen asleep on his shoulder. That was the part he had remembered most, the feel of her soft hair against his neck. Her warm breath caressing his exposed skin.

Now as he smiled back at her he shifted in his seat, somewhat nervous about rendering her in just pencil. At that moment Steve knew Natasha deserved a proper canvas, oil paints, and a far superior artist to truly capture her beauty.

“I can't do this.” he said suddenly standing up, placing his pencil down on his pad and walking over to the window. Not wanting to show Natasha what he was feeling at that moment. Her hand on his shoulder was less of a surprise this time. He had been expecting it, and yet her touch still made him quiver.

“It's ok Steve.” She said turning him towards her, her eyes connecting with his, as Steve looked down and saw nothing but understanding on her face. She was too close, he could smell her all around him. Her hand lingered on his shoulder, and her eyes were like dark green pools. He could get lost forever in her eyes.

“Still life is far easier than real life, even if its something you really want.” Natasha then whispered.

The next thing he knew was his lips touching hers, he wasn't sure who made the move, but neither of them was pulling away. Steve moaned slightly, now reaching forward, placing his hand on her hip, moving it around to hold the small of her back, encouraging her to step forward. To fill the small gap that remained between them. She came willingly, both her hands now wrapped around his neck as she tilted her head and deepened the kiss.

Steve felt his knees go weak at the press of her tongue against his mouth. He now placed his free hand at her waist running it tentatively up to her rib cage and back down again.

“You can touch me Steve.” Natasha whispered against his mouth, as her own hands descended to run along his pectoral muscles, and then lower until her fingers were playing with the hem of his shirt. Steve sucked in his breath, as her fingers found bare skin on his abdomen. If he wasn't already hard enough, his cock gave a twitch, making it almost unbearably tight in his pants.

Felling bolder now, as Natasha began removing his shirt, Steve letting go of her only long enough to do so. He placed his hands back on her, this time higher up, holding her just on the undersides of her breasts. She arched towards him, her neck falling back slightly, exposing her throat as Steve lent forward and kissed her there. His fingers now dancing at the undersides of her breasts.

“Please.” Natasha said, mistaking his hesitation for teasing, as Steve could do nothing but oblige her. Finally running his hands over her full chest, his thumbs grazing her nipples as he went. The small gasp that fell from her lips made him smile. Everything about her was amazing, even the noises coming from her full swollen mouth as he quickly removed her shirt, and bent down to take a bra covered nipple into his mouth.

Her hands were now in his hair, her nails raking softly against his scalp, as he continued to suck her through her bra. His hand making its way up her back to unhook the garment. It fell free quickly, and Natasha gave a small chuckle as he threw the item away.

“Didn't know how good you would be at that.” She admitted before Steve took her nipple into his mouth and sucked almost hard enough to hurt. Natasha could say nothing more as her hands grasped at him. Making him stand until her lips found his once more.

There was no hesitation this time. Pants and jeans were removed quickly, hands fumbling with zipper's and buttons, until Steve was naked, and Natasha was left only in a lacy pair of panties. Steve took a moment to appreciate the view. After all it wasn't everyday a beautiful woman stood almost naked in front of him, allowing him too look, before stepping back and laying down on the couch.

She said nothing, she didn't have too, Steve moved forward quickly, kneeling down beside her on the floor. His hands running up her flat stomach and cupping her breasts. His mouth leaning over to run kisses along the side of her neck, down her collar bone, and between her breasts, and lower. Covering her abdomen, and finally running along the edge of her black panties. Natasha's stomach muscles had gone tort. Her legs falling apart slightly as his fingers skipped along the lace edges of her underwear. He stopped cupping her mound before finally pulling her panties off her body and allowing himself to look at her for the first time.

Steve's hand shook as Natasha's hand caressed his shoulder, her finger nail scraping a path to his ear and back, as he pushed himself up and pulled her legs round until they landed either side of his body.

“I have a confession, I have never done this before.” He said looking at her, her face flushed, her eyes hooded, and a tiny knowing smile on her face.

“Then I can teach you.” Natasha said as she placed her hands in his hair and pulled him forward. He went willingly, placing his nose on her slit, his tongue sliding out to taste her. Sweet, musky and definitely Natasha. A small moan fell from her lips as his tongue went higher, searching for the hard nub at the apex of her sex. Steve knew about all of this of course, he had heard plenty of stories from Bucky, and there was the internet. 

The real live thing however was proving far better than he could have ever imagined. The one girl he had managed to undress before he went into the ice had been no one special. It had been a cold night. Also a lonely one, Steve had taken the offer of company at face value, expecting nothing. When he had come back from a trip to the bathroom, and found her lying naked on his bed, he had frozen. Unable to do anything but let her have her way with him, Steve regretted so much about that encounter that he had all but erased it from his mind.

Being with Natasha was something Steve intended to burn onto his memory, and as he sucked her clit into his mouth and her shoulders shot off the couch, and her belly went tense, he knew he would have no problem remembering every second.

“It seems you are a fast learner too Mr Rogers.” Natasha said after dropping back to the couch after her high, pulling Steve up with her so he was now nestled in between her thighs, his arousal pushed up against her inner thigh, and his hips gently moving to create friction there.

“What about this part, do you need any assistants?” Natasha asked, knowing that just because Steve had never been down on a woman before, meant he was a virgin. 

“I think I've got this.” He said suddenly swooping her up, and taking her place on the couch, sitting her in his lap, and feeling their body's touch for the first time. His rock hard cock sliding along her hot wet heat. Both of them drew breath, before Natasha shifted, sitting right down on him.

Steve's stuttered cry filled the room, as Natasha started bouncing on him, a delicious heat spreading thought his body, as he clutched at her hips, and tried to thrust in time with her. It was only moments before he was lost. Pounding into her with abandonment, as Natasha took all her had to give, letting out a series of little pants of his name. Her head thrown back, and her breasts bouncing only inches from his face.

Steve came hard, his entire body slamming into her, the force of which seemed to send her off over the edge once more. Steve could do nothing but surrender too the moment, finally falling back against the couch, his now softening length still inside her.

Finally Natasha climbed off him, her legs appeared shaky, and her face was flushed with a rosy glow.

“Unexpected, yes, but nice.” Natasha said sitting back down on the couch and allowing herself to lean back against the arm. Steve watched as she stretched her body, his body trying to respond to the sensual image in front of him, but it was still a little too soon.

“Very nice, and unexpected, I hope I didn't mess things up between us.” Steve said, uncertainty now rearing its ugly head as Natasha smiled at him.

“Not at all, in fact I think we probably both needed that. I suggest if we are ever feeling like this again, then we should have a repeat. I am feeling so much less stressed.” Natasha continued as she slid down, allowing her bare legs to fall into Steve's lap. He looked down at her legs, then up her body, resting on her face. Her eyes were sleepy, her face relaxed.

“You look tired.” He said getting up and grabbing the blanket from the back of the couch. He draped it over Natasha's body as she shifted onto her side. Kicking the blanket off, and placing her hand under her head.

“Too hot.” She explained, the flush of her skin, and the sheen of sweat still present, as Steve felt his own perspiration fall from his forehead.

“Maybe we should get a shower.” Steve suggested before Natasha grabbed his hand and handed him his pencil. He had no idea when she had taken it, but the message was clear. Steve turned, taking hold of his sketch pad, he sat down in his chair. He looked at her, eyes taking in everything, mind focused. His pencil hit the paper, and he began to draw.

THE END


End file.
